Winch assemblies are commonly used to provide assistance in moving or loading cargo onto a trailer where the cargo is secured for transport. The transported cargo may include boats, automobiles, crates, and/or any heavy or cumbersome objects. Winches are typically mounted to a tongue of the trailer and utilize a strap, cable, or the like to pull the cargo onto the trailer. A handle is used to rotate a drum around which the strap is wound thus moving the cargo toward the winch and onto the trailer or away from the winch and off of the trailer.
Traditionally, winch assemblies utilize a primary gear that meshes with a secondary gear to turn the drum in response to movement of the handle. A pawl is also used to lock the gears in place. Traditionally, these and other components have been exposed both visually and to the elements. While some manufacturers have recently enclosed these core components within covers, the covers are difficult to remove in the event access to the core components is desired. Accordingly, a need exists for a cover that provides access to the core components of the winch assembly for maintenance or the like without the need to completely remove the cover. Even more, the cover should be able to be positioned over the winch either before or after the winch is mounted to the trailer.